ORLANDO
by Gembot
Summary: WITH A GROWING FRIENDSHIP AND A CONFRENCE IN ORLANDO WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN. MY FIRST FIC SO BE GENTLE!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FIC SO PLEASE BE GENTLY**

**ALSO I SOOOOO WISHED I OWNED CSI BUT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE I DON'T SO I JUST GOTTA GET OVER IT AND GET ON WITH IT**

**HAPPY READING**

"Gris you got to be kidding us" Catherine said.

"Sorry girls I'm being completely serious here. You and Sara must attend the conference in Orlando next week. It runs Monday to Friday, flight and accommodation is all paid for. Any food or drink bought will be reimbursed as long as it does not contain alcohol." Gil replied.

"But why us can you not send two of the boys they love to get time off work" argued Sara.

"You know I always take the first week off Lindsey's school holidays off and now I'm going to miss it for some conference that is 6 months out of date." Catherine replied.

"There is no point in arguing with me. If I had my way no-one would be going but the lab rules state that all CSI's must attend at least two conferences a year and with you guys going now that means you quota for the year is filled. Since neither of you have a case, tonight will be paper work and you will have the weekend off. Here is all your details for flight and accommodation have a nice time and I will see you when you get back." With all said and done Grisom left his office to go see the boys.

Catherine and Sara picked up their packs Grisom left for them and headed to their offices to finish the outstanding paperwork.

"Hey Sara you want me to grab us some coffee and you can get you things and sit in my office. Two heads are better than one when it comes to paperwork"

"Yeah sure Catherine I'll see you in a few then.

After a long boring night Sara was in the locker room getting ready to go home when Catherine came back in slamming the locker room door open and started to kick the crap out of her locker.

"Shit shit shit" Sara had never heard Catherine swear so much after a shift and thought something serious was wrong.

"What's up Catherine, your locker hasn't done anything wrong has it", Sara said with amusement in her voice.

"Bloody piece of tin crap that I call a car is what's wrong".

"What's up with it" asked Sara.

"Oh it decided to konk out on me before I managed to pull out of the car park and the repair guys wouldn't give me lift home. So Sara I couldn't bother you for a lift could I".

"Yeah that's no problem with me. You need to do anything before I drop you off at home."

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind could we get Lindsey from my sisters I promised her pancakes before school from Wendy's, she loves them and maybe you could join us as well Lindsey would love to see you."

"Oh I suppose I could it beats pancakes from a box any day. Let me finish getting ready and we can go I'll meet you by my car." With that Catherine left the locker room and made her way to her office to phone Lindsey and let her know of the change of plans.

A short while later Sara and the two willows' ladies are sitting in Wendy's just round the corner from Lindsey's school demolishing their pancakes.

"Hey Linds, I wont be able to get the first week of your school holidays off." Lindsey is about to interrupt her mom when Catherine continues to talk. "You see Uncle Gil is sending me and Sara away to a conference and we tried everything to get out of it but with no such luck. I'm really sorry to do this to you baby and I will make it up to you I promise.

"It's okay mom. Yeah okay I am disappointed cos I love going away with you but we cant be upsetting Uncle Gil can we, anyway I'm sure I'll think of something to make him pay for this, possibly empty the liquid from his jar with the foetal pig oh or even better kidnap one of his spiders and hold it to ransom." Lindsey kept coming up with ideas on how she was going to kidnap one of his spiders whilst they drove round to her school.

"Oh Linds before you go whilst you where in the bathroom of the diner I asked Sara to pick you up from school since my car is going to be in the garage till I get back, so I'll see you when you get home from school." Catherine kissed Lindsey on the forehead hopping that she could still get away with kissing her 12 year old daughter goodbye outside her school.

"Mom next time you decide to do that could you at least stop a couple of meters from the school gates." Lindsey said with a smile and kissed her mom back and said bye to Sara.

Whilst Sara was taking Catherine back home she couldn't quite gather what the feeling was in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had had it before but couldn't place it. She felt so at easy with Catherine and Lindsey and couldn't wait to spend a week with Catherine in Orlando it looks like their friendship is about to change and for the good. It was just a pity Lindsey couldn't spend it with them.

They pulled up outside Catherine's how where they confirmed that Sara would pick Lindsey up at 1430 and take her back to Catherine's.

Sara got into her apartment at 0830 and went straight to the shower. As the water hit her back and shoulders she realised that the feeling in her stomach had changed what she defenatly new was disappointment. She knew this cos it is what she had felt when Gris had turned her down a few years ago. As Sara was showering she all of a sudden recalled when she had had the feeling in her stomach from earlier on in the day. I t was when she had her first Girlfriend in College. She had just walked into her dorm room and met her room mate Lymara and they had hit it off from the word go. They where together for 4 years until they had finished college and that's when Lymara moved over to the Scotland in the UK to work as a coroner and to be nearer her brother who was a chief Superintendent in the Regional Police Force where they where living. Saying goodbye to Lymara was the hardest thing to do and vowed never to get involved with another woman again. But now she has these feelings for Catherine, Sara was torn in two. After finishing her shower Sara went to bed to get some sleep before having to go pick up Lindsey from school. As she was falling into a slumber the memory of the morning she had shared with Catherine and Lindsey came in to her head and a smile graced her lips as she fell asleep.

At the other side of Vegas Catherine was also having a shower and was thinking how much she had enjoyed the time she had spent with her daughter and with Sara it was as if they where a proper family. "Okay where did that thought come from." Catherine said out loud. Sure she had a liked Sara from when she had first laid eyes on her all those years ago. But that was all she had felt unless she counted the times that when they where arguing she got the urge to pin her against what was ever there at the time and have her way with her. "Lets face it Cat you have feelings for her and they are more than you ever thought they could be." She said to her self as she looked in the mirror. She then ventured through to her bedroom and as soon as her head hit the pillow that was it slumber had taken over.

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played to please the lord, but you don't really care for music do ya."

Sara was singing as she waited for her coffee maker to finish brewing. She still had an hour before she had to leave to pick up Lindsey. Sara went over and turned the volume on her radio up to hear the rest of the song. The DJ had said that it was a new artist from the UK called Alexandra Burke and said she had a big future ahead of her.

"It's not a cry you hear at night, it's not someone who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."

Sara was interrupted by the sound of her cell ringing.

"Sidle."

"What is it with you Americans answering your mobiles with your surname?" The voice on the end of the phone stated.

"Lymara what the hell you may not live here but you are still an American and what the hell is a mobile." Sara quizzed.

"Well a mobile is what you call a cell. And Sara it's good to here your voice babe."

"Same here sweetie so to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Well I was in your neighbour hood and thought you might wanna get some lunch with me." Lymara asked hopefully.

" Well I can right now cos I gotta go pick up Lindsey from school and take her over to Catherine's but I can do it after that I got the weekend off so I would love to see ya."

"Ok give me a call but it's gotta be today cos I head back home tomorrow. And who the hell is Lindsey and Catherine." Lymara asked quizzically.

"Catherine is someone that I work with and I said I would pick her daughter up from school as her car is in the garage getting fixed. I should be done about 1630 so lets say 1900 at TGI's on the strip." suggested Sara.

"Yeah I know the place I'll see ya there at 1900. Bye babe, and with that she hung up.

Twenty minuets later Sara was on her way to pick up Lindsey from school when that feeling in her stomach started to grow again. This brought a smile to Sara's face. She had decided that she had to get used to this feeling again but also knew there was not a chance in hell that her and Catherine would be able to play happy families.

Lindsey jumped into Sara's Tahoe and they set off for Catherine's house.

"So how was school to day?" Asked Sara

"Ahhh it was ok was set a challenge in my math's class and my teacher has given us to figure it out whilst we are on summer break but I don't understand what any of it means." Replied Lindsey.

"Why don't you ask your mom for help? I'm sure she would be able to help you with it."

"I don't think that's gonna work to well." Laughed Lindsey. "The last time I asked her to help she was even more confused than I was. She admitted that she was good at everying thing in school except math. So I guess I know who I get my brains from then. Smirked Lindsey.

"Well if it's okay with your mom I could give it a shot for you I'm sure I can still remember some of the things you got there." Sara replied whilst eyeing up the papers in Lindsey's hands.

As Sara pulled her Tahoe into Catherine's drive way the front door opened and there stood Catherine in a pair of board shorts and a tank top whilst her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Sara stared at her thinking she had never seen anything more beautiful and relaxed in all her life. She was only brought back from her thought when she heard Lindsey slam the door shut and ran up to her mom and gave her a hug.

Sara followed Lindsey's lead and got out of the car and walked up to Catherine's front door.

"Thanks again Sara for picking her up I hope it wasn't to much trouble for you."

"It was no trouble at all and I also offered my services to Lindsey to help her with a math challenge she received from her teacher today. I hope that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure it's fine with me. I'm not the smartest tool in the book when it comes to maths. Hey if you're not in a rush you wanna come inside for a coffee."

"Sorry Catherine as much as I would love a coffee right now I gotta get going I'm meeting up with an old friend tonight. If you and Lindsey aren't busy tomorrow you wanna go to the movies or something and I could also have a look at the math challenge as well." Sara asked not knowing where the courage had come from to ask that question.

"Yeah sure that would be great give me a call when you get up and we can arrange something then."

"Yeah no problem. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Say bye to Lindsey for me." Sara replied as she walked back to her Tahoe.

Catherine caught her self staring as Sara's ass as she walked away back to her car. "Man I want that woman in my bed but there is no way in hell that she wants me. ARGH why is this happening to me."

Sara made her way back to her apartment to get ready for tonight when a thought had crossed her mind. She felt bad at how disappointed Catherine and Lindsey was about not getting their holiday time together that she came had come up with a plan to get them the holiday they wanted. As soon as she got home she quickly got changed and headed to the lab to put her plan in motion.

Arriving at the lab at 1815 she went straight to Grissom's office with the intention of just leaving a note explaining her idea and for him to call her back. As soon as she got to his office she was not surprised to find him sitting there.

"Hey Gris can I talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah sure Sara as long as it's quick I'm away to go into a meeting with Ecklie. In fact come to think about it take all the time you need."

"I was wandering since me and Catherine are in Orlando for the conference and we have those guys from day shift coming in to work for the next month, would I and Catherine get next week off as well." Sara asked pleadingly

"Why are you asking for both of you?" Gris asked

"Well since Catherine and Lindsey are both disappointed about missing their holiday together I was thinking we could stay an extra week and they get their holiday and it means I get to use up some of my leave as well?"

"I suppose I could grant this but Sara I hope you Know what you are doing with this, you know how Catherine hates it when people meddle with her home life."

"I know Gris but I'm willing to take this chance. Thank you very much for granting it and we will see you in 2 weeks then."

Sara practically skipped back to her car and drove off to TGI's on the strip to meet Lymara.

Arriving at TGI'S at 1905 Lymara was waiting at the entrance fro her and when she finally spotted her she gave a huge grin and ran straight into the arms of Sara. Unbeknown to Sara, Catherine and Lindsey where sitting in the car park of TGI's and jealousy ran through Catherine's eyes watching the two women embracing each other.

Sara and Lymara where sitting at their table waiting for their food to arrive.

"So Sara tell me more about this Catherine you obviously have the hots for."

"How the hell actually never mind. Yeah okay I have the hots for her but I think it goes way deeper than that." Replied Sara.

"What do you mean babe."

"Well remember when we first met and you said you knew that the feeling in your stomach was the same as mine. Well I get the feeling when im anywhere near Catherine and also her daughter Lindsey." Sara said shyly.

"If I was you I would go for it, but I know what you said after we split and you have stood by it for nearly 8 years. I think it's time you found happiness again babe. And why'll we are on the subject of happiness I got something important to tell ya."

"Oh yeah come give me gossip I haven't had any decent gossip from you since we spoke a year ago." Laughed Sara.

"Well when I moved over I met someone within the first week of being there. We started off as friends and about 2 months later we hooked up, we have been together since then and about 18 months ago I proposed to her. We are getting married in Scotland next month and I was wandering if you would consider being my best woman." Lymara stated whilst ducking her head.

"Okay I'll do it but you will need to fill me in on her name and well everything. But we don't have to do it now I can give ya a phone during the week cos tonight is about us having fun like the old time yeah. Oh and I do expect every little detail but not from the bedroom department. Deal?"

"You got it babe"

With that the two friends continued to eat their meals and once they where finished they headed to the bar. Since Sara was driving she only drank coke and Lymara was on Morgan Spice with Lemonade.

On the other side of the restaurant Catherine and Lindsey was enjoying their meal and think of ideas on what they can do when Catherine gets back from Orlando.

"Come on sweetie lets get going we can stop by the rental store and get a DVD and you get to pick." Catherine says paying the bill to the waitress.

"Yeah come on then mom lets get going."

As they got in the car Catherine glance round to look at Sara's car and was shocked to see Sara pinning someone to her car and the green eyed monster shot through Catherine for the second time that night.

Over at Sara's car she was cursing her car keys as her batteries for her central door locking button had ran out and had to use the key to get in her car. It also didn't help that Lymara had got absolutely pissed and couldn't walk or even stand up so Sara had to pin her to her car and hoped nobody who can see them got the wrong idea.

The next day Sara got up and gave Lymara a phone to make sure she got up in time for her flight back home. And was greeted not so pleasantly with her moaning about Sara letting her drink too much. Then Sara moaned back at her for throwing up in the car and telling her she owed her $20 for the valet she had to get once she dropped her off at her hotel.

After that Sara ducked into the shower and started to think what time would be good to phone Catherine at to arrange their day out. After showering getting dressed and tiding up her apartment she look at her watch and hoped 1030 wasn't to earlier to phone. She gave in and picked up her phone.

"Lo." Catherine answered.

"Hey it's Sara, we still on for today?"

"Yeah if you want." Catherine stated a bit too sharply.

"Yeah of course I do and to be honest I could use cheering up after the night I have had."

"Oh what happened?" Catherine said perking up a bit hoping that Sara had a bad night after she had left TGI's.

"Nothing to exciting I'll explain all when I see you later. So any ideas on what you guys wanna do today?" Asked Sara

"Lindsey suggested staying here and using our pool we got good weather for it and she also said something about the Math challenge."

"That's good by me I'm sure I can dig out my swim gear. What time you wanting me over at?"

"Say 1300 and I'll make lunch and if you want you can stay for dinner as well?"

"We'll see how it goes but I'm sure I'll say yes. So I'll see you guys at 1300 then? Bye Catherine" And with that Sara hung up the phone.

All three women had a great afternoon together and Sara even helped Lindsey with her math challenge and had it finished within 15 minuets. At 1900 they all sat down and had pizza that Sara has ordered for them a meat lover for Catherine and Lindsey and a Veggie lover for herself.

After dinner Lindsey went up stairs to get her things ready for staying at her aunt Nancy's for the next week.

Catherine and Sara sat on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"So what happen last night then?" Asked Catherine.

"Well it was an okay evening. Until my friend got absolutely pissed and couldn't walk let alone stand up straight and then when I get us to my car the bleeding batteries ran out on my CDL so I had to pin her to my car with my body whilst I opened her door with the key. Oh and to top it all off her threw up in my car." Sara said with a sigh.

"Oh sounds fun" Catherine said with a smirk creeping on her face relieved that nothing happened with her friend.

AT 2300 Sara left the Willows residence and headed home to get ready for her trip to Orlando.

1200 on Sunday afternoon and Sara was getting ready for a shower when she decide that now might be the best time to give Catherine's sister Nancy a call in case Catherine was going to be there later on and didn't want her surprise ruined.

"Hello" Nancy said

"Hi Nancy it's Sara here, could I ask you a huge favour." Replied Sara.

"Sara I haven't seen in for ages! How are you? And if this favour doesn't involve money then ask away chick." A giddy Nancy asked.

"I'm good, great even. The favour I need is well not really for me but for Catherine and Lindsey. You see with Catherine and I going on this conference I feel bad about Catherine and Lindsey missing out on there vacation. So I was think that since we are in Orlando that we might stay there an extra week and fly Lindsey over on the Friday that we are meant to fly back. That way they can have there holiday. Grissom has agreed to give Catherine the time off and I just need some one to see Lindsey onto the flight and to help pack a bag for her and Catherine. What do you think? Can you help?" Sara asked nervously.

"Wow. No one and I mean no one not even Eddie has been this considerate to Cath or Linds, well apart from me and mom but that's different. They will love it and I will gladly help you Sara."

"Thanks Nancy you're a star. I'll drop of the details for Lindsey's flight later when I pick up Catherine from your place. We agreed I would drive us to the Airport that way you get her car while she's gone." Replied Sara.

"Ok no problem I'll see you later then. Bye Sara." With that they both hung up the phone.

Sara then managed to get her shower and things pack just in time to go get Catherine from Nancy's place. She went to the kitchen drawer and dug out the directions Catherine had written down for her so she could get to Nancy's house.

15010 and Sara was knocking at Nancy's door.

"Hey Sara it's been along time how are you?" Nancy asked winking at Sara.

"Yeah I know it has been to long and I'm doing good, great even." Sara said slipping a bit of paper into Nancy's jeans pocket.

Nancy led them through to the kitchen where Catherine was just putting away the lunch plates they had used earlier.

"Hey Sara you made I was beginning to think you got lost." Laughed Catherine.

"No no I was running behind had to do some rearranging at the last minuet took a bit longer that I thought but got there in the end. You ready to go don't wanna be late for the flight." Sara said.

"Yeah let me say bye to Linds and then we can be off."

Once Catherine had left the kitchen to go see Lindsey up stairs Nancy Pulled out the paper from her back pocket.

"Thanks again for doing this Nancy I hope they like it."

"Oh they will love trust me on that. So are these all the details for Lindsey's flight?" Asked Nancy.

"Yep they're all there. I have arranged it so someone will meet you and Lindsey at Check in and will take Lindsey straight to the plane. The cabin crew will sit with her through the flight and then escort her to Catherine and me at the other end. The only thing I need to ask of you is that if you could phone me to let me know she got on the flight ok?" Sara stated.

"Yeah that fine with me. You are truly a great friend Sara now I can see why Catherine talks about you so much."

"Really she talks about me what" Sara couldn't finish what she wanted to ask as she was interrupted by Catherine returning.

"Right lets hit the road and get this thing over with, I just wish Lindsey was coming." Catherine said sadly

Catherine thanked and hugged her sister good by and went outside. Sara followed Catherine out and got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Don't worry this will be finished with quicker than Greg having a fist fight with Warrick." Sara laughed at the thought of what she just said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right and I would so pay money to see that fight happen." Catherine laughed as well.

Before they new it both ladies where checked in and sitting in their seats waiting for take off. What had surprised Catherine was that the lab had paid for Business Class seats for them both. Sara watched Catherine knowing that she was thinking that the lab went all out and didn't know that it was actually Sara that bumped them up.

"Orlando here we come" both ladies said together.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JERRY B YOU ARE 1 VERY LUCKY MAN TO OWN SUCH A GOOD TV SHOW. HOW I SOOOOO WISH IT WAS ME.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUY'S THAY ARE MAKING ME FEEL A LOT BETTER ABOUT FINALLY PUTTING THIS STORY UP.**

**SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2**

The flight had been very uneventful for the 2 CSI's. They where both fast asleep before take off and both woke up 5 minuets before the decent in to Orlando International Airport.

Once off the plane, past security and collected their luggage, Sara headed off to pick up the keys for the rental car she had organised for the next 2 weeks whilst Catherine went to the restrooms to freshen up.

Sara was first outside where they had agreed to meet and decided that Catherine would be for ever so she would light up a ciggie.

"Hey I thought you quit that disgusting habit." Catherine said surprising Sara.

"Bleeding hell Catherine you trying to give me a heart attack. And to answer your question, I did quit but after a really bad case a few years ago I started again, I just never do it at work because I know what everyone will say." Sara replied before taking a drag.

"Well since your having one crash one my way will ya, and don't even bother asking when I started again cos to be honest I never really stopped, I'm more of a social smoker now though." Catherine stated whilst taking the ciggie from Sara.

Whilst the 2 where finishing off there cigs Catherine was wandering how they where gonna get from the airport to the hotel.

"So are we gonna grab a cab or you wanna see if we can get one of those shuttle bus things." Catherine quizzed Sara.

"Nah neither of those appealing to me, I've got a much better idea." Sara said whilst twirling a set of car keys round her finger.

"How did you manage to get the lab to spring for a car as well, we both know how tight Ecklie is." Catherine asked.

"I didn't. I got this of my own back, thought we could go out when we're not stuck in any lectures." Replied Sara.

"Well the least I can do is pay for half of it." Catherine insisted

"Nope this is my treat, I will not accept anything from you regarding this car. I got it for us. Now come on let's go find where we are staying, apparently it's just round the corner from the Orange County Conference Centre." Sara stated as she started off towards the parking lot to pick up the car.

30 minuets later the ladies where in the rental Tahoe and driving down International Drive following the directions Grissom had given them.

"Oh look there's the OCCC there so Westwood Boulevard must be around this corner at the lights." Catherine said.

"Well your map reading skills have be right so far so I'm gonna trust you on it." Sara said looking at Catherine giving her a gap tooth grin.

"For the love of the wee man above I've gotta get her to smile like that more often, if I wasn't all ready sitting down I would have fell down, that smile just makes my knees go weak." Catherine thought as she smiled back to Sara.

Sara parked the Tahoe outside the main office of the hotel and she and Catherine went to check in. When they got to the front desk the clerk told them that the lab had booked them only 1 room and that they would be sharing for the next week. Both CSI's stared at each other not realising they where both thinking the same thing. "This is gonna be the best week of my life."

They both made their way back to the Tahoe and Sara followed the instructions from the desk clerk on how to get to the room. Not even a minuet later Sara parked up the Tahoe outside room 173 of the Wyndfield Inn hotel. Handing the key card to Catherine Sara jumped out of the Tahoe and went round to the trunk and gathered her and Catherine's bags and carried them both to the room that Catherine had opened.

Sara was instantly glad she booked a different hotel for the second week. Not that there was nothing wrong with the room they had, it was just very basic, very budget, very Ecklie.

The room consisted of 2 double beds, a desk and chair, 2 chests of drawers with a TV and coffee maker sitting on top. There was also a sink underneath a mirror at the back of the room and to the left was a toilet and bath with a shower.

They both choose which bed they would have a decided to unpack before heading out for something to eat.

"Hey Sara where do you fancy eating to night." Asked Catherine as she packed some of her clothes into the drawers at her side.

"I was thinking we could try the Village Inn restaurant that's on the complex, then after head to the store just round the corner to get something's for the room" Replied Sara.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be back in 5, I'm away to have a wander to check out the washing facilities and the pool. I may have a dip later." Turning her back on Sara and walking out the door.

Sara couldn't help but stare at Catherine's ass as she walked out the back door. "Wow that is one fine piece of ass" Sara thought as she continued putting he clothes away.

Sara stepped outside waiting having a cig waiting for Catherine to come back from her little tour. Just as she was about to finish Catherine came around the corner.

"Hey you ready to go?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Yep all set let me grab my wallet."

30 seconds latter the two ladies where walking the 3 minuet walk to the Village Inn Restaurant. Arriving there Sara held the door open for Catherine to let her in first.

"Good evening ladies, table for two is it?" Asked the waitress.

"Certainly is." Sara replied

The waitress lead them mover to there tables and handed them both a menu.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" The waitress asked while fishing out her note pad and pen.

Sara spoke up first. "I'll have a coke please."

"Make that 2 cokes, thanks." Replied Catherine.

"Right away ladies." The waitress smiled and left to get there drinks.

Both the ladies concentrated on the menu's trying to decide on what to have. The waitress returned with their drinks and asked if the where ready to order. Sara ordered 1 of the 3 all day breakfast options the1she chose included 2 slices of Texas French toast, 2 eggs and 2 pancakes. Catherine went for a more conventional evening meal of burger and chips with a side salad.

They made small talk through out the meal. Sara learning more about Catherine's days working as an exotic dancer and why she stopped, also learned more about Lindsey. Sara opened up herself about her past childhood leaving out some of the more gory details for another time when they where not eating.

They paid the bill and made their way to the shop just round the corner.

"So what you wanting for breakfast. Do you wanna buy stuff here or go out in the morning?" Catherine asked Sara.

"I was thinking of buying some lucky charms and having that for my breakfast, it's what I usually have back home." Sara said sheepishly.

"That's good with me if we make it a big box I'll have some as well, haven't had them in a while, Lindsey decided 2 years ago she was to old for them and banned me from buying them." Catherine realised what she said a started laughing.

"You can never be too old for lucky charms." Sara said walking into the store.

Walking out of the store with 2 bags of things for the room they made their way back to the hotel.

Once there Sara started unpacking whilst Catherine decided she would go for a swim and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Sara was sitting on her bed flicking through the TV channels when she almost fell off the bed at the sight of Catherine emerging from the bathroom in her black bikini, showing off her toned stomach and silky cream coloured skin, her hair was in a high tight pony tail. Sara didn't realise she was staring until Catherine was in front of her waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to sara you in there?" Catherine asked with a smirk on her face.

"Eh, yeah I'm right WOW you look hot." Sara said realising she said that out that and a blush crept up her neck and onto her face.

Catherine's smirk grew into a full blown grin and said "Thanks, I'm away for a quick dip in the pool you wanna come."

"Hell yeah I wanna come but no in the way your meaning" Sara thought and was glad she didn't blurt that comment out. "No thanks I'm gonna jump in the shower then grab a beer a watch some TV, the L Word is on tonight and I never miss an episode." Sara replied.

"I totally forgot that was on tonight. I can't wait to see if Bette and Tina get back together or not. I can't believe how they ended it last week. Well anyhow I better go if I wanna get back in time to shower and watch it as well. Have fun Sar see ya soon." Catherine said whilst walking out the door.

Sara went into the bathroom and let the water heat up before she stepped in. Once in Sara started to think of Catherine in her bikini and what it would be like to slowly peel it off of her body. As she got lost in the thought of Catherine her hands found their way to her breast and her all ready hardened nipples, letting herself caress them the more she fantasised that it was Catherine that was touching her.

She let her right hand trail down her body and spread her legs to give her easy access to her swollen clit. Swirling her fingers in her own juices surprised at how wet she was she found her clit again and started to stroke gently until she was so sensitive and wet she slid 3 fingers into herself and started to thrust calling out Catherine's name as she did. Continuing with the thrusting her hips matched the rhythm her fingers where setting and she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Her left hand came down to play with her clit whist she continued thrusting and finally she reached her orgasm screaming out Catherine's name in the process.

She continued to thrust whilst she came down and finally stilled her fingers and removed them licking them clean before finishing up in the shower.

Walking out of the bathroom she was stopped in her tracks as a wet Catherine walked back into the room.

"Don't just stand there Sara chuck a towel over, I forgot to take mine round with me." Catherine laughed whilst holding out her hand catching the towel Sara had launched in her direction.

"You okay there Sar, you look a bit flustered." Catherine asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine, I probably had the water to hot is all." Replied Sara knowing the real reason why she was flushed.

"Well as long as you're ok, I'm way to have a quick shower then we can settle down for the L Word. Could you set the alarm for in the morning please." Catherine asked nicely as she retreated to the bathroom.

30 minuets later both ladies where lying on Sara's bed as it had the better view of the TV getting settled for the L Word with the 4 beers sitting in between them.

As the end credits started roll Sara and Catherine where sound asleep on Sara's bed and had sought each other out in there slumber state and where cuddled up together with Sara's arm around Catherine's waist and her leg in between Catherine's leg and this is how they slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

**SO THATS CHAPTER 2 FOR YA. CHAP 3 WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN WORKING OVERTIME AND COULDN'T FIND THE TIME I NEEDED.**

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T ON CSI OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. JUST BORROWING THEM TO GIVE THEM A FUN HOLIDAY.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

At 6am the alarm sounded and both Sara and Catherine groaned at the thought of getting up. Sara stretched over and switched off the alarm and then went back to cuddling into Catherine and pulling her closer not wanting to let go. It took a few moments for them to realise what was going on and it was Sara who jumped out of bed first.

"Oh my god Catherine I'm so sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing just now please forgive me." Sara pleaded as she looked every where apart from at Catherine.

"Sara its okay, just calm down and relax. I was the one who probably instigated it last night. My mum told me that at a young age I always sought out something or someone to cuddle up to at night." Catherine said blushing as she made her way out of the bed to get ready.

As Catherine decided to hog the bathroom for the next 15 minuets Sara sat outside having a cig trying to calm her raging hormones down. "That was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time, no nightmare and no waking up in cold sweats. I could get used to that" She thought whilst searching for an ashtray to put her cig out in.

After they where both dressed and fed they left to go to the OCCC for the first day of the conference. They found their way there no problem and even managed to find the west wing of the OCCC. Exiting the Tahoe they made their way to the entrance and looked at the agenda board to find which room their first lecture of the day was going to be held.

2 boring hours later the lecture was finished and they had an hour break so decide to go to Ponda Rosa's for their lunch. Going in they both ordered the grilled tuna steak and coffees then the waitress showed them to their table. The waitress was full of smiles and directed all her questions to Sara. Catherine was getting very jealous at this and she couldn't understand why. "Is it because the waitress has got the guts to flirt Sara and she hasn't or was it because she was the one who is used to getting all the attention whether it be from a male of a female" she thought to her self.

During their meals they kept the conversation light hearted and also about how boring the lecture had been. Occasionally the waitress kept coming back over to flirt some more with Sara until she caught the death glare Catherine had sent her after she knew why she was jealous. Catherine decided that she was jealous because she wanted to flirt with Sara but didn't have the guts too.

"….. and I swear the guy sitting next to you was drooling by the end and if you hadn't of kicked him wake he would still be sleeping just now" Sara continued not noticing Catherine was in a world of her own.

Luckily another waitress had come over to see if the wanted another top up of coffee. They declined the offer as the had 10 minuets to get back for the afternoon lecture they had.

3 in the afternoon and that was the first day over and done with. Walking back to the Tahoe in the baking heat they both lit up a cig and trying to wake them self's up.

"How mono tone was she, I thought at one point she was gonna break it but no she was just building up for that sneeze." Sara laughed.

"I know and even then the sneeze was mono tone. I hope to the wee man above that she wont be doing any more lectures. I don't think I could stand another 2 hours of it." Replied Catherine as she jump into the passenger side of the Tahoe waiting for Sara to take them back to the hotel.

"So are you wanting to head out tonight and do something or would you like sometime to yourself." Asked Sara making the short drive to the hotel.

"I'm up for anything you are." Catherine replied.

"How about we get back, you phone Linds we can go for a dip and get a pizza and relax. We've got plenty of time to go sight seeing and unfortunately the parks are a no go due our conference finishing quiet late in the afternoon." Stated Sara.

"Yeah that sounds good with me. Do you wanna grab some more beers for the rest of the week when we grab our pizza, because if today was anything to go by then we will be needing them." Laughed Catherine as they parked in front of the hotel.

"No problem we can do that. Right I'm away to get changed and then head round to the pool, say hi to Linds for me and I'll see you when you come round." Sara said stepping into the hotel room and grabbing her swim shorts and bikini top.

After getting off the phone to Lindsey, Catherine changed into her bikini and headed round to the pool. Once there she saw Sara floating on her back in the deep end of the pool and longed to be wrapped up in those long arms being guided to the edge of the pool and have Sara kiss her senseless. Breaking out of her thoughts Catherine had a really wicked idea.

Catherine stood up and kicked off her flip flops ran and did a dive bomb into the pool splashing Sara in the process.

"What the fuck!" Sara screamed as she tried to catch her breath as she surfaced to the top of the water.

"Hey Sar, thought I make my presence known as you seamed to be off in a world of your own." Cath said swimming towards Sara with a huge grim on her face.

"Safe to say you managed that Cat, oh and by the way…." Sara said.

"Yeah what's that?" Catherine replied, regretting it immediately as she caught the wicked grin on Sara's face as she disappeared under the water.

Catherine tried to swim as fast as she could to the side of the pool but didn't make it as she felt Sara's hands grab her hips and pull her under the water with her.

Kicking and screaming Catherine resurfaced a long with Sara who was trying to control her laughter. Swimming towards Sara, Catherine started to splash her in the face so Sara splashed her back and once she was close enough Sara grabbed Catherine again and dunked her under again. Waiting for her to resurface Sara felt something grab her leg and before she knew it she was also under the water. Both Resurfacing at the same time started to swim to the edge of the pool when Sara playfully pulled Catherine with her and pinned her to the edge, both in a fit of laughter of the fun they where having together.

As soon as brown eyes met blue the laughter stopped. Sara plucked up the courage and started to rub her hand up and down Catherine's arms sending goose bumps all over Catherine's body. Sara gave her a full gapped tooth grin before bending her head down and whispering in Catherine's ear. "I'm away to get us some beers wont be long." Sara placed a kiss on Catherine's cheek leaving her lips there a bit longer than necessary.

Catherine watched as Sara swam over picked up her towel and headed over to the pool bar glad that when Sara had kissed her cheek that she had her pinned to the edge otherwise Catherine's whole body would have given out on her and she'd of ended under the water again.

Catherine jumped out of the pool and lay on her lounger waiting for Sara to come back. When she did Catherine sat up and accepted the drink which Sara offered. Leaning up a bit further she gave Sara a quick kiss on her cheek to say thank you for getting them in yet again. Whilst in her head she thought "if you can do then so can I."

They spent over 2 hours in the poll playing playfully with each other and on occasion giving each other a quick kiss on the cheek every so often. The decided to leave when a group of kids came to the pool to cool down after a scorching day at one of the many parks.

Sara jumped into the shower as Catherine phoned her mum to check that her house was ok and then when they had both finished Catherine handed Sara $50 to get pizza and munchies for the night, then headed to the shower herself.

Getting in the shower the water felt good on Catherine's back easing out the sore muscles on in her back for all the fun she had had with Sara.

Thinking of Sara Catherine found her hands wandering all over her body caressing her breast and her stomach letting out a small moan as her hand found her clit. Just as she was nearing her climax she heard the door to the room open and Sara shouting that she was back. Biting her lip Catherine continued to get aroused trying to keep her self from screaming Sara's name in ecstasy as she eventually fell over the edge.

Quickly drying herself off and getting into her PJ's she walked out of the Bathroom to find Sara hiding something in the freezer.

"Oh here you go Cat. Pepperoni Feast for you and a Veggie Delight for myself, and if your really good there is a surprise in the freezer for you as well." Sara said handing the Pizza over to Catherine. "I also got us some Black sambuca and Baileys Irish Cream, thought we could have a couple of shots, Baby Guinness, ever tried one." Sara asked getting settled next to Catherine on her bed.

"Is that such a wise idea Sar, I mean you seen how hard it was to stay awake today, we don't really need another reason to fall asleep do we." replied Catherine.

"Well I was only thinking a couple a night, nothing to serious." Sara said as she searched through the movie listings for the hotel.

"Ok then, your on. Any good movies on this thing?" Catherine asked with a mouth full of Pizza.

"Nope nothing at all its all kiddie films. I suppose we could stick on Titanic it the only decent thing that we got." Sara stated

"Titanic it is then." Replied Catherine.

Just before it the movie started Sara cleared her bed of empty pizza boxes and beer bottles and made the both 2 Baby Guinness's.

Knocking back the shots and putting the shot glasses aside they settled down on Sara's bed again to watch the film. Part way through Catherine had her head resting on Sara's chest and Sara had her arm wrapped protectively around Catherine. Holding hand with their fingers interlocking and Sara's thumb was rubbing softly across Catherine's knuckles.

There was a loud bang suit side and Catherine made to get up from resting on Sara as she hadn't noticed till now, but Sara held on tighter settling back down with her to watch the rest of the movie.

10.30pm and the movie had finished Sara got up and took the Empties to the outside trash bin so their room would not smell the next day. "I have to say or do something with Catherine soon I don't think my libido can get any higher" Sara thought to her self as she walked back to their room.

Standing out side Catherine was lost in thought thinking "I need to control my urges I don't think I can last much longer around her with out doing or saying something I might regret." Just as Catherine was coming out of her thoughts Sara approached her and handed her a cig.

Both smoking away in silence not realising that they are wanting the same thing.

"Sara I need to say something and I'm not quiet sure how to put it so I'll just come out and say it ok" Sara nodded and Catherine continued.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 WONT BE AS LONG JUST GOTTA PUT THE FINAL TOUCHES TO IT.**

**ALL REVEIWS WELCOME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY TOOK SO LONG GUYS NOT BEEN FEELING THAT GREAT.**

* * *

AS BEFORE!!!DISCLAIMERS

"Okay shoot" Replied Sara. Settling her self in front of Catherine as she leaned her back on the wall.

"I well um, I don't know about you but I like what has been happening between us today, not only the part where we have been having fun or the getting to know each other better as friends, I also enjoyed the kisses we shared and the intimacy that came with them, so what I'm trying to say is I um . . . . ."

This was all Catherine could get out before Sara had pinned her arms above her head, pressed her body into hers and kissed her hard.

Sara was about to pull away when Catherine started to respond. The kiss started gentle and Sara started nipping playfully at Catherine's bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Catherine accepted Sara's tongue within in seconds. Battling for control Catherine gave up and let Sara take the lead. As the kiss was getting more frantic the need for air was fast approaching so Sara pulled away.

Catherine took this opportunity to flip their positions, Sara was now pinned to the wall and Catherine started to kiss her with great need. Catherine was in control off the kiss this time.

Feeling the need to feel more of Sara, Catherine let her hands slide down Sara's arms and around her waist pulling her closer to her body. When there was enough room she slipped her hands up underneath Sara's vest top and gently stroked her back.

The need for air became an issue again so Catherine pulled back from the kiss and firmly attached her lips to Sara's collar bone letting her hands trail a path round to Sara's taught stomach and sliding up towards her breasts.

Before Catherine could carry on further Sara pushed her self back and waited for Catherine to open her eyes.

"How about we leave it there for tonight and talk about this in the morning. I think it's safe to say that we both feel the same and we have plenty of time to figure this out" Sara said smiling at Catherine.

"Yeah I suppose your right we don't need to rush into any of this, but can I just say for the love of the wee man above you are one hell of a kisser." Catherine replied slipping past Sara and heading to the bathroom.

15 minuets later Sara was settled in her bed and Catherine came out of the bathroom and settled down in her bed, she stretched over switched off the bed side light and waited for sleep to consume her.

A little over an hour later Catherine lay staring at the roof wishing for sleep to come but I just wasn't.

"Pssst, Cath, you awake?" Sara whispered over.

"Yeah can't seem to sleep. What about you?" Regretting her last question as soon as it came out.

"Erm yeah I'm awake, unless I'm talking in my sleep which I don't think I am but I can't be sure though!" Sara said trying hard not to giggle too much. "I was thinking that maybe you wanna come over here and see if sleeping in the same bed might help?" Sara asked shyly.

"It's worth a try I suppose I slept like a baby last night so I might work tonight." Replied Catherine.

Once Catherine had settled in to Sara's bed Sara immediately pulled her closer to herself holding her tightly around her waist whilst spooning her from behind. Sleep came to both women within minuets of holding each other.

"Mmmmm that feels good" Catherine mumbled in her sleep.

Sara started to stir as she heard talking, realising that her hand was half way up Catherine's thigh. Slowly removing her hand and started to settle back down when Catherine started to mumble again. "Ahhh don't stop keep going please."

Sara wasn't sure what she should do. Was Catherine having sex dream and was missing the contact of her hand. Or was it just her simply talking in her sleep.

Sara decided to test it out and see how far things could go between them.

Placing her hand gently back on Catherine's thigh she slowly started to run her hand further up gaining her small moans from Catherine the further up she went. Sara then started to kiss Catherine collar bone tenderly again earning small moans from her.

"Ungh Sara I want you now" Catherine stated.

Sara stopped all movements and looked up into Catherine's eyes and found Catherine's sapphire blue eyes staring straight back at her with a pleading look on her face.

"You sure Cat?" Asked Sara

"Of course I'm sure Sara, I want you and I want you to do me good!" Stated Catherine as she pulled Sara down to kiss her.

Getting the ok from Catherine Sara started the movement of her hand again and slowly started up Catherine's thigh getting closer to where Catherine wanted it the most.

For Catherine's part she was getting frustrated at the barriers between their naked bodies sliding her hands from Sara's waist grabbing her vest top and pulling it over her head. Catherine's hands than found their way back to Sara's back and found the clasp of her bra. Within one swift movement Sara's bra was flung somewhere in the room. Catherine then managed to get her hands back to down to Sara's waist not waiting a moment longer and started to pull down her shorts. Sara tore herself away from Catherine and gave her a helping hand and pulled her shorts off then helped Catherine out of hers.

Sara then moved in and removed Catherine's t-shirt and was pleasantly surprised that she had on no bra. This turned Sara on even more.

Settling on top of Catherine, Sara gently kissed her on the lips and then made her way down to her pulse point on her neck where she started to suck then earning her a moan from Catherine and also Catherine scraping her nails down Sara's back.

Once satisfied that she left her mark on Catherine Sara took her kissing further down Catherine's body and stopped at 2 perfect breasts. She latched her lips round one nipple whist her hand found the other to give it the same attention. Enjoying this so much Catherine had shifted her body position below Sara and now had a leg press into Sara's heat. This sudden movement from Catherine shocked Sara but in a good way as she let out a groan at the contact she had felt.

Spurred on by the new contact Sara's hand began it's decent down reaching Catherine's thigh once more. Running her hand up her thigh she could feel the heat that Catherine had built. Not wanting to delay things further Sara's thumb came into contact with Catherine's clit. Rubbing slowly to let Catherine get used to the sensation and slowly picking up the pace. Catherine hips started to buck involuntary. "Ungh Sar, I need you in me now." Catherine stated breathlessly.

Hearing this from Catherine Sara then entered Catherine with 3 fingers roughly but stilled them to let Catherine get used to the intrusion. "Mmmmm, Sara I want you to make me cum so hard."

"I'll try my best baby." Replied Sara as she slowly started the movement of her fingers again.

Building up her pace Catherine rocked her hips in time with Sara's movements and positioned her leg so it add more pressure to Sara's wet core. Grabbing Sara by the waist, Catherine moved Sara's hips in time with her movements and soon Sara picked up the pace, both fucking Catherine and getting her self off on Catherine's leg.

"Sar, I … want … you … to … look … at … me …" a breathless Catherine said letting her nails scratch Sara's back lightly drawing blood.

Opening her eyes and looking into Catherine's Sara seen nothing but pure hunger and love, with that she sped up her thrusting and entered Catherine as deep as possible, finding her most sensitive spot curling her fingers and concentrating on that spot only. Shortly after her change in intensity she felt Catherine's movements begin to falter and she also began to falter as her orgasm built up. With a few more thrusts and rocks of her hips both women scream their names in ecstasy.

As Sara collapsed on to Catherine and settled herself down she noticed that Catherine was unconscious. Chuckling to her self Sara thought "I really did truly do her good!"

Catherine started to come to a few minuets later to Sara running her hand up and down her arm whispering nothing but sweetness into her ear.

"Mmmmm what time is it?" Catherine asked snuggling into Sara's embrace.

"Half 4. How you feeling?" Asked Sara

"Not going to be able to walk properly for a while. I know I asked you to do me good, but WOW, you seriously pulled through on that one did ya." Answered Catherine.

"I aim to please. Come on lets get to sleep, we got a long day ahead of is tomorrow and before you say anything we got the rest of the week for you to repay me if you want." Stated Sara.

"Oh don't you worry I will." Catherine replied kissing Sara lightly on the lips before settling into a nice and relaxed slumber.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!**


End file.
